


Food

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Tony first offered him blueberries, one of the few to ever give him something freely with no expectation of anything in return, food became an important part of their interactions. It was one of the ways Bruce marked the progression of their relationship. </p><p>Prompt: food<br/>Characters: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camp NaNo and the prompt "food" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Thank you Kari, for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

From the moment Tony first offered him blueberries, one of the few to ever give him something freely with no expectation of anything in return, food became an important part of their interactions. It was one of the ways Bruce marked the progression of their relationship. 

They would share a pizza in the lab, comparing notes on their current projects. Tony proving to be someone who seemed to get him on an intellectual level, willing to research on his own to better understand Bruce’s focus and never talking down to him when Bruce didn’t quite grasp Tony’s. There was the tea, that no one else drank, that always seemed to be in stock in the cupboard, implying that this was more than temporary, that Bruce was expected to stay, that he was welcome to. 

There was the fancy restaurant that Tony took him to on their first date, trying to impress him, and the fast food place they ended up at when Bruce said he would rather be somewhere that Tony enjoyed, that he could be himself at. The one and only time that the engineer tried to make dinner for him, Bruce quickly learning just why Tony was banned from cooking in the kitchen. There were mornings after nights spent together, Tony letting him sip from his coffee, an honor few, if any, were ever given before Bruce was sure. After all the roles food had played in their relationship, Bruce really shouldn’t have been surprised that it would eventually end up in their bedroom. 

He hadn’t known what to think when Tony had first brought chocolate pudding into the room, setting it down on one of the side tables. Bruce liked to think of himself as open to new experiences, but food had never been a turn on for him before. Still Tony had told him to trust him and Bruce did, trusted him with his life, with his science, with his heart, with this. It wasn’t a question of trust, he just didn’t see the appeal, but then again Tony had yet to lead him wrong. 

Bruce was glad that he had given it a chance, for there was nothing quite like lying spread across their bed, a towel laid out along the sheets to catch any mess, Tony looking down at his naked skin hungrily. The scientist could not help the red flush that started in his cheeks and spread down across his chest, or the nervous squirm. He had never thought of himself as anything special in the looks department, certainly nothing compared to Tony’s striking features, but in these moments when he felt that heady gaze, he could not doubt that the other man desired him.

Tony would look him over slowly, savoring the moment, before dipping a finger into the pudding, then spreading cool chocolate across Bruce’s skin. Goosebumps forming in his wake, as he sketched out numbers and symbols that made up a formula only he knew. Bruce always tried to keep track, to solve this puzzle that he was sure meant something to the other man, but always failed, losing himself in the cool caressing fingers, and the heated mouth that soon followed. 

The engineer could never seem to wait until he had finished sketching to begin tasting his work, drawing his tongue languidly through the chocolate for a quick taste. Followed by light nips that cleared away the dessert, and teased the skin underneath, sucking kisses that brought blood rushing to skin, leaving red marks in their wake and causing Bruce to moan, moving restlessly to wordlessly beg for more. Tony teasing him, never letting those clever fingers or skillful tongue where he most wanted them. He would not keep him on the edge for too long though, not being a big fan of delayed gratification himself.

Tony would smear pudding across his lips, devouring his mouth, hungry for much more than the chocolate. He would make his way down, making sure both nipples had equal treatment, the arch of Bruce’s back showing his approval. Then breathing hotly across the tip of his leaking cock, he would pin Bruce’s hips in place when he instinctively moved away from the cool liquid covered fingers that followed. Running his tongue along the hard flesh, Tony would lap up the dessert and precum, not sure which was the greater treat. He would tease at the sensitive nerves beneath the head, opening his mouth around it and fighting his gag reflex, as he slowly took him all the way in. Swallowing around Bruce, he would caress him with his throat muscles, bringing him to orgasm, and lift his head up so he could taste the last of his cum on his tongue. 

Bruce would lay there in a daze savoring his release, as Tony took himself in hand, stroking furiously to climax, his light spend spreading across Bruce’s skin to mix with any of the dark liquid that remained. Tony would grab a wet washcloth, cleaning them both off and remove the towel. He would get into bed, spooning behind the other man, and pull the sheets over them, tucking his scientist tightly into his arms.


End file.
